Changed History: Book 1
by ficlover08
Summary: The Harry Potter Books are re-written. Harry has cousins in his mother's side and they go to Hogwarts. Fred and George meet one of the eldest and with her forms the Hellions. The marauders incarnated. Harry meets them at the first train ride.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Prologue:

A girl of 11 with emerald green eyes and brown hair mixed with different shades of blonde, brown and some black that looked like highlights but was actually her natural color, it was straight at the top and curled at the bottom. She was Amelia Weller.

Amelia Weller sighed as she scanned the compartment, once again she was alone. All the others had chosen to sit either at the middle of the train or at the front. Being in one of the compartments at the back was starting to feel lonely and isolated. Suddenly the compartment door opened and two identical red heads came in. They looked at each other before saying "Sorry, everywhere else is full. Is it ok if we sit here?" Amelia just nodded and motioned for them to sit down.

As they sat down the compartment doors opened again, this time it was a boy and girl, they had black hair, dark skins and looked nothing alike. "Can we sit here?" the girl asked as the two red heads looked at Amelia; she just nodded and the new comers sat down beside Amelia. They were suddenly plunged into an akward silence until Amelia sighed and said "Umm, so look I'm Amelia Marie Wincott Weller. You can call me Amy or Meli. What about you guys then?" She finished looking at them curiously.

The red heads smirked and said "I'm Fred and this is George Weasley." one said. Amy looked at them and said "No your not! Your lying. He's Fred and your George, your aura changed when you lied. It felt different. Your aura is so much like your brother's but his is just a tad bit purple-ish." The others looked at her astounded. She looked at them questioningly"What? Didn't your school teach you to read and see a person's aura?" They looked at her for awhile to see if she was messing with them, when they saw she wasn't they shook their heads.

"Well I'm Angelina Johnson" the girl started "you could call me Angel or Angie." she finished smiling cutely while the boy beside her said "I'm Lee Jordan" he started as well "just call me Lee." He finished with a shy smile.

When they got to Hogwarts they were bery pleased to find that they were all sorted in Gryffindor. From that day on they became very close, Amy proved herself very smart and responsible. She was good at doing the brain worj and getting them to finish their works, she was also a very skilled dueller **(proven after she duelled the 3****rd**** year Slytherin Marcus Flint and his friends when they tried to hex Fred, George and Lee after a prank. And actually won)** and always made sure they had a very believable alibi.

Angelina was good in charms and transfiguratioins, she had a great sense of direction and stopped them from getting lost on their first week. She loved a good laugh and was fast on her feet. With the help of Amy she was starting to learn how to tell the twins apart.

Lee was a good story teller and was good at gathering the materials they would need and not get caught. Like Angel, he was learning to tell the twins apart. Albeit quicker than Angel much to her displeasure.

Fred and George were the masterminds behind all their pranks. They were funny and got good grades, they always love to trick people into believing tey were the other. Although they were very much displeased when their friends started telling them apart.

With them there it was as if the Marauders were back at Hogwarts, except their were five of them, though the teachers only ever caught Lee, Fred and George but Professor Minnie had her suspicions about Amy and Angel. The teachers knew they were part of the Hellions but never found any proof in their involvement in the pranks. Their 1st year had been an eventful one, specially when a certain third year Gryffindor Keeper started following Amy around.

A/N: I know it isn't the best but its the introduction of Fred and Goerge's group. I decided to make them the Marauders of their generation.


End file.
